vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121507-thinking-of-possibly-returning-have-some-questions
Content ---- ---- ...and also general questing, open world challenges, zone events/bosses, achievement hunting, adventures, shiphands and of course housing (which includes not just decorating but FABkit challenges and FABkit expeditions too)! | |} ---- ---- ---- 1. Pretty much everything. Even Datascape is being retuned down to 20 people (for raid size continuity, it's a huge logistics issue to turn two 20 man teams into a 40 man team, it turns out). Nothing's really hardcore, and there are really only two raids (and a planned upcoming 20 man boss-in-a-box like Ony style raid). Given that, everything else, from vet dungeons down through the new zones, are all for non-hardcore non-raiders. 2. Depends on the server. The PVP servers are suffering from the general negative opinion of PVP in the game. Warhound is doing okay-ish, Luminae is in dire straits (the former is the North American server, the latter the EU server). However, Jabbit is doing pretty good (that's the EU PVE server) and Entity is really taking off again (that the NA PVE server). If you roll on Entity or Jabbit, depending on your region, you can get into guilds and circles for all kinds of different activities, and there's always something going on. With a lot of people returning for Drop 4 because of the itemization improvements, you'll probably be great. 3. Drop 3 was mostly a bug fixing drop, sort of painful, but we got some stuff out of it. Drop 4 is more of a major content drop, and if this is what we can expect to get every quarter, it's totally worth it (this is what most games drop in expansions). There's a post about what's coming up in 2015. Also, there is a major PVP overhaul coming. This week at some point, Timetravel will post a reportedly extensive summary of the plans going forward for PVP and what's coming in Drop 5. Many of us speculate that Drop 5 is going to be as big or bigger as a PVP overhaul than this was a PVE overhaul. If Carbine keeps this up and keeps from tripping over its own feet, I think the future is bright! We'll see what's coming. We'll have a good understanding of at least PVP issues in the future, though, very soon. There will also be a PVP town hall meeting at 3pm PST on February 3rd on Bazeleel's and Wildstar's twitch channels if you want to drop in and ask/hear questions asked about whatever Timetravel raises. | |} ---- ---- 1. Hardcore raiding is something you, as a player, choose to do. The content does not define hardcore vs casual. Sure, the content is more difficult than most MMOs out there, but hardcore is defined by how you want to play. Want to raid 2 days a week for only 2 hours each day? You're probably considered a casual by most standards. If you choose 6 days a week at 8+ hours each day. #Hardcore. 2. Yes. Long story short, there aren't as many players as some MMOs, but there are still plenty of us around. I'd suggest taking a look at the server specific recruitment subforum to get a better idea of the guilds out there. 3. The game is headed towards February, month 8 since launch. | |} ---- ----